<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Coital. by Catchinglikekerosene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936437">Post Coital.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene'>Catchinglikekerosene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet moment in bed after they crossed the line for the very first time in Book1, Chapter 15.</p><p>From the things you said prompt list:<br/>22. things you said after it was over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Coital.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world around them seemed to have fallen back into place after last night’s shattering revelation. The epiphany that Ethan wasn’t Becca’s boss anymore. The realization that they didn’t have to contain their feelings anymore. </p><p>And then the crash of crystal tumblers on the hardwood floor accompanied the crash of their bodies together. Hastily moving. Greedily taking. Trying to seize whatever they could before the inevitable pulls them apart once more. </p><p>They made it all the way past the brink and over the edge. </p><p>Boston continued running as if, seven floors above street level, everything the universe had tried to keep at bay didn’t just run rampant. Like those two doctors didn’t just irreversibly complicate their lives further. </p><p>The peaceful coupling they found in Ethan’s bed as they came down from their highs forty minutes later had her stirring.</p><p>Becca propped herself on her elbow and faced him. His effervescent eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Ethan had never looked so peaceful. He had never <em>felt </em>so content. Becca felt silly for staring. Though that wouldn’t stop her from appreciating him... </p><p>Her fingers trailed down the plains of his bare chest ever so lightly. His balmy skin was reflecting streaks of light shining through the open window. Becca still couldn’t believe they’ve crossed the line. Months of tension and pining culminated into raw passion of the moment. She’d been dreaming of this moment for <em>months</em>. </p><p>Ethan shifted his arm that was extended over her side of the bed closer to her, to hold her close. Using his strength to scoot her across the light gray Egyptian cotton sheets and fitting the front of her nude body perfectly flush against his side. <em>The contours of their bodies fit so faultlessly together. </em>His large hand falling at the natural dip of her waist. She tried to conceal a giggle, not wanting to disturb the delicate peace. The sound was music to his ears, made all the better by the wafts of her mandarin orange shampoo as she shook her head. </p><p>He knew she was smiling. </p><p>And her hand trailed down his abdomen and lower, </p><p>and lower. </p><p>“Becca…” he sighed her name as she caressed his inner thigh. The euphoric sound egged her on. She pushed the covers back and moved further down his body. </p><p>After a shaky inhale he breathed, “What’re you doing?” </p><p>“Trying to figure out how old you are,” Becca hummed as she continued her mission; kissing along his thighs, his hips, and the little trail of deep brown hair pointing to her fifth favorite part of him. </p><p>His legs instinctively parted with every peck and tickle of her warm caresses. He didn’t dare open his eyes.  </p><p>“I’m - why’re you - I’m 36.” He sucked in a breath of air as her tongue drew tantalizingly slow circles across his groin. “Will you stop.” He nudged her shoulder back with the pad of his free hand.</p><p>Finally, reluctantly, Ethan opened his eyes.</p><p>There Becca was nestled against his legs, her pert breasts flattened on his hairy thigh. Her skin warm and glowing in the golden hue of lust around them. She looked ethereal - like a vision his subconscious could only conjure once in a blue moon. Even then his astute mind couldn’t do her justice. </p><p>“Wow, so close to 40. Shall I prescribe you some Viagra?” </p><p>She looked up at him through her lashes, a delectable smirk adorning her swollen lips. </p><p>“I am not that old.”  </p><p>“I dunno…” her index finger ghosted his navel and danced towards his groin “Your stamina says otherwise,” she gave his flacid member a light flick.  </p><p>He laughed despite the tingling sensation.  </p><p>“How much time do you need, old man?” </p><p>He looked at the clock on his nightstand before turning back to her and relaying, “The right amount of enticing should do the trick.” His clear blue eyes glittering in jest. </p><p>“Am I not enticing enough?” she challenged, moving onto her knees so he could drink in her full form. Ethan had spent countless nights imagining what she looked like under those damn scrubs and none of them could compare to the real thing.</p><p>Never could he have invented the full roundness of her left breast, a contrast to the firm muscles of the underside of her right. The deep pink of her nipples were a shade he’d never encountered before. He never imagined the faded stretch marks under her arms, at her inner thighs, and where her curved hip meets her behind; the most captivatingly features only found with this woman. He didn’t know what he was expecting when they undressed one another. He was just thankful she wasn’t one of <em>those girls </em>that shave patterns into her pubic hair. And his favorite surprise of all was the heart shaped mole imprinted at the back right of her waist. The perfect spot for the pad of his forefinger to trace as he holds her through the night. </p><p>The Becca of his dreams was only a fraction as lovely as the real being.   </p><p>She straddled him. All her weight on her knees, hovering over him. Rolling her hips back and forth in the air and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Ethan’s hands immediately few to caress the soft skin of her body.</p><p>A wicked smirk graced her features, “Did you ever imagine this? Here. You and me?”  </p><p>“Constantly.”</p><p>His hand made it’s way to the back of her neck and pulled her down into a heated kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>